Provisorio
by ChioGravits
Summary: Porque salir con alguien como él le hacía sentir provisorio. En él residía el miedo de ser engañado o estar predestinado a ser remplazado en algún momento de su vida. Tal vez, cuando el otro se aburriese de su existencia o comenzase a ser un estorbo./ HIJACK.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; todos y cada uno de ellos son de DreamWorks junto a William Joyce y Cressida Cowell. Esta historia es mía, escrita sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Provisorio<strong>

Porque sencillamente intentar fomentar su relación era arriesgado.

Y lo era aún más el no saber si realmente aquello iba a durar. Era extraño. ¿Cómo puede uno saber siquiera qué piensa el otro cuando se lo ve tan ensimismado en una nimiedad comparado a su situación, como lo es un tonto folleto estudiantil?

Suspiró. No quería esperar más.

Un año de noviazgo habían cumplido hacía dos meses y lo habían celebrado penosamente los dos solos, con la decepcionante noticia de que sus amigos estaban lo suficientemente ocupados como para hacer semejante viaje en avión. Porque sí. No había sido muy efectivo el que su padre le negara ir a estudiar al extranjero. Amaba Londres, inmensidad de universos, pero lo que lo hacía odiarla era que ésta no acogía a su pareja; sólo lo mantenía de visita.

Y era desesperante. Saber que simplemente se verían en fechas importantes y algunas veces faltarían a éstas por motivos de trabajo. Pagarse solo la vida jamás creyó iba a ser tan problemático. Especialmente sin ayuda.  
>Y ni hablar de la sociedad. ¡Aquello si era injusticia! No era realmente bueno haciendo amigos, quizá sólo conocidos con simpatía. Con un cambio tan importante, como lo era dejar su casa y el estilo de vida que conocía, se había cerrado ante nuevas amistades. Y es que sus relaciones habían quedado satisfactoriamente realizadas en personas que, ahora, se encontraban a kilómetros de distancia. Cómo los extrañaba, aunque no fuese algo que dijese en voz alta.<p>

Con parsimonia, continuó observando desde la cama la silueta del más alto. Abrazó sus rodillas y entrecerró sus ojos, guardando aún su silencio.

Porque salir con alguien como él le hacía sentir provisorio. En él residía el miedo de ser engañado o estar predestinado a ser remplazado en algún momento de su vida. Tal vez, cuando el otro se aburriese de su existencia o comenzase a ser un estorbo.

¿No lo era acaso ya?

Curvó sus labios y fijó sus orbes en las pecas que el ajeno llevaba impresas en la nuca. No había notado tanto el cambio que había. Había crecido bastante, superándolo a él por claro ejemplo, y aunque siguiera siendo bastante delgado y sin músculos destacantes, había aumentado su atractivo. ¡Qué peligro! No era exagerar al mencionar que una simple camiseta gris como la que llevaba puesta se le veía incluso más adecuada que nunca. Nunca. Nunca había visto que además le nacía la barba. Una súbita imagen del progenitor del muchacho llegó a su cabeza y omitió una clara risa, siendo más sencillo el sonreír por el mero futuro posible.

—Faltan dos meses para terminar el año, ¿verdad? —espabiló cuando lo escuchó hablar y levantó un poco la mirada, observando cómo éste ni siquiera lo veía. Su espalda, un poco más ancha de lo que recordaba, era la única visión clara que tenía.

—Sí… ¿Por qué? —indagó sin prisa. Un levantamiento de hombros fue su respuesta y volvió a suspirar, restándole importancia al asunto. De repente la habitación de su apartamento se iba haciendo cada vez más y más angosta.

¿Debería decirle? Lo miró una vez más. ¿Podría confiarle todo lo que quería y añoraba decir, gritar? Sus miedos, sus inseguridades. Lo que quería y lo que no. Decirle que adoraba sus trenzas chocolate pero que temía que se las hubiese hecho alguien además de él. Que sus sonrisas eran el único aliento del día y que sufría por el desconocimiento de si eran enviadas a alguien más. Que sus dibujos eran su inspiración a admirar algo pero que no deseaba ver jamás a alguien trazado con las mismas líneas con las que lo dibujaba a él.

Quería decirle. Quería decirle todo. Decirle que desde que se habían distanciado, no había vuelto a salir con personas ni llamado por sí mismo a sus padres. Que se había ceñido a la oscuridad como nunca nadie esperó de él. Que sentía el riesgo de ser algo provisional para la única persona capaz de comprenderlo. Que tenía miedo de acabar solo. Invisible.

—Mañana es mi vuelo, por cierto —el noruego se giró sobre la silla de su escritorio y lo miró a su posición, encontrándolo en posición fetal sobre la cama individual junto a la ventana. La pupila rodeada de mares y cielos se clavaba fijamente en su rostro—. No lo olvides.

El albino levantó el mentón y cerró sus ojos para secundar, así, una negación desinteresada—. No lo he olvidado.

—Jack, ¿qué sucede? —se animó a preguntar el más alto, observando como el aludido lo miraba y posterior a eso rehuía la mirada hacia el afuera. El viento corría las telas traslúcidas y las lágrimas del fantasma tras éstas parecían pronto querer caer—. Todo está bien, ¿no es así? Con nosotros…

—Eso es lo que tú dices.

—¡Eso es lo que quiero saber! —espetó, inclinándose hacia adelante. El elevo de la voz intimidó al más esbelto—. Nuestro diálogo siempre fue antagónico, Jack. ¿Cómo esperas que sepa qué es lo que te perturba? ¿Acaso quieres dejarlo ya?

—¡No! —gritó, sacudiendo la cabeza cuando se hizo hacia atrás bajo la atenta mirada ajena—. Yo sólo… no quiero ser el único que recuerde las incidencias de nuestra relación cuando… te vayas.

La incredulidad y la confusión poblaron cada tramo de piel pecosa, siendo el mayor quien arrugó el entrecejo, sin demostrar enojo absoluto. Una creciente duda que no sabía si iba a querer resolver.

—¿Piensas… que voy a dejarte? —no evitó sonreír ladino ante su propia pregunta, cayendo en cuenta de que su—por qué no—enamorado tampoco esperaba que fuese eso lo que saliese de sus labios. Pero sin embargo era algo tan real que era necesario aclararlo. El miedo era de ambos, aunque no precisamente con esas intenciones. El albino se mantuvo en silencio y paso saliva con un toque nervioso a sus pálpitos. Sus manos se habían rosado por el calor al tenerlas apretadas la una con la otra y no evitó morderse ligeramente el labio inferior. Al punto cercano de musitar un sí, el más alto volvió a hablar—. Lamento decepcionarte pero… pienso seguir contigo muchos años más.

Al escuchar aquello, lo volvió a ver—. ¿Q-Qué?

—Me van a transferir, —lo vio sonreír, con aquella separación en sus dientes frontales que siempre le había parecido tan tierno. Sintió el calor en una zona cercana a ésa—. Por eso estoy trabajando tan constantemente. Quiero lograrlo para el año que viene; principios de año; no estoy muy lejos de conseguirlo… —el noruego se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él, quien todavía no cabía en su sorpresa. Apoyó una rodilla en la orilla del colchón y, con la mirada hacia abajo, extendió sus manos hacia su persona. Marcó más su sonrisa cuando tuvo otras más pálidas sobre las propias—. ¿Me esperarías unos meses más?

Contentó su esperanza con un asentimiento, seguido de una sonrisa—. Estaba preocupado de que me consideraras provisorio.

—¿Qué? —negar que aquello lo sorprendía era mentir adrede. Bufó cual niño pequeño—. Jack, no eres provisorio, eres necesario.

El nombrado esbozó una sonrisa y entrelazó sus dedos, viendo fijamente sus ojos—. Y tú, Hic… tú eres vital para mí.


End file.
